Saengil Chukae Hamnida
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No summary, GS/SG HunKai, DLDR ! Crack Pair ! No Bash ! Review Plis ! Rate T ! Oneshoot ! Baca sampai bawah :V Happy Reading


**Tittle : Saengil Chukae Hamnida**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Etc other cast**

 **Warning : GS, HunKai, ChanBaek, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **NO SIDER, No Bash.**

 **Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

 **Happy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reading XD**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah pasti melewati krumunan orang di bandara, bingkai mata yang di tutupi kacamata hitam itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Sehun !" matanya menangkap kakak sepupunya yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata rata melambai kearahnya, kaki Sehun melangkah mendekat ke namja yang tengah tersenyum itu.

Mengusak pelan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, menatap tajam walaupun sang namja itu tidak melihat karena kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata elang nya.

"mencariku ?" tanya namja itu sambil tersenyum lima jari membuat Sehun merasa beruntung karena ia memakai kacamata hitam.

"padahal kau tinggi melebihi namsan tower tapi mengapa mencari mu seperti mencari anak kecil ?" ucap Sehun membuat namja itu terkekeh dan mulai membantu Sehun membawa koper yang bisa di pastikan barang barangnya untuk melengkapi kehidupannya di Korea.

"ayo, kita pulang."

"tunggu !" Sehun menarik kopernya membuat namja itu menoleh dan menatap nya heran.

"kita ke apartement mu kan hyung ? jangan bawa aku kerumahmu.. Jongin bisa curiga jika melihat ku disana." Ucap Sehun membuat namja yang di panggil hyung itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"ne kita ke apartement ku, kebetulan teman satu kamarku sedang pergi ke Incheon untuk menemui keluarganya." Sehun menghela nafasnya lega, sungguh kali ini rencana nya harus benar benar terlaksana dengan lancar.

Tersenyum tak kala ingatannya kembali terputar masa masa indahnya bersama sang kekasih Kim Jongin.

Menjalani hubungan lima tahun dan Sehun harus meninggalkannya karena melanjutkan kuliahnya di China sedangkan Jongin sendiri berkuliah di Seoul University of art.

"Sehun !" Sehun kembali kealam sadar setelah mendengar sebuah teriakan keras yang menyebut namanya, matanya membulat melihat hyungnya mulai menjauh.

"yaak ! Chanyeol hyung tunggu aku."

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan gontai dan saat melihat sofa ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

Menggeliat pelan sambil merubah posisi tidurnya, "ugh… lelahnyaah." Ucap Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"aku tidur dimana hyung ?" tanya Sehun sambil menegak kan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang berada di ruang makan.

"kau tidur di kamarku dan aku tidur di kamar Teman ku." Jawab Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Sehun.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya, wallpaper nya adalah foto Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum, "sebentar lagi kita bertemu sayang, uhh aku merindukanmu." Monolog Sehun sambil tersenyum dan memeluk ponselnya layaknya memeluk Jongin.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya heran, Sehun tersenyum sendiri sambil memonolog memeluk Jongin dengan ponselnya ? Chanyeol langsung bergidik ngeri dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruang tengah.

.

.

#####

.

.

"menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang makan malam, Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah daging pun langsung mendongak kan kepalanya.

"memangnya ada acara apa ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum gaje, sungguh baru kali ini ia lihat Sehun yang terkesan cool dengan wajahnya, bisa tersenyum idiot.

"hari yang special." Jawab Sehun membuat Chanyeol menangguk angguk kan kepalanya, hari special ? bulan ini bulan januari yaa paling tidak jauh jauh dari ulang tahun Jongin, pikir Chanyeol

"ulang tahun Jongin ?"

"itu sudah biasa hyung, ini lebih special." Jawab Sehun membuat kening Chanyeol semakin mengerut jelas.

"lalu apa ?"

"rahasia." Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun, Sehun meminta pendapat tapi malah meledeknya, jika saja ia tidak ingat Sehun itu adik sepupunya Chanyeol sudah melempar sumpit yang digunakannya kearah Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merenggut itu.

"bisakah aku meminta bantuan Baekhyun Noona ?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Sehun yang sudah tak terkikik lagi, Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan melas.

"bantuan apa ? kau tahu dia sedang sibuk dengan magang nya." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban ketus Chanyeol.

"akan aku ceritakan, tapi kau jangan menceritakannya pada Jongin saat bertemunya di kampus." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sudah meletakan sumpitnya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang serius.

Sehun mengehela nafasnya pelan dan memajukan dirinya untuk mendekat kearah Chanyeol, Sehun memulai ceritanya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk angguk kan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun yang tersenyum.

"ahh baiklah, nanti ku hubungi Baekhyun untuk membantumu." Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeliat saat Sehun memeluknya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju dapur, melirik sebentar jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tengah apartement Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah berangkat pagi pagi tadi dan saat ini Sehun hanya sendiri, melirik lemari es ingin tahu ada yang bisa di makan atau di minum.

Sehun meraih susu putih dan menuangnya penuh pada gelas yang ia raih di lemari gelas, mengernyitnya keningnya bingung melihat foto yang terpampang jelas disana, seorang pria dengan seorang gadis yang bisa di pastikan bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Karena Sehun sendiri sangat mengenal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama seperti dirinya dan Jongin, menjalani hubungan lama dan masih bertahan hingga sekarang bedanya mereka masih satu universitas sedangkan dirinya dan Jongin harus berbeda universitas bahkan beda Negara.

Sehun menenggak habis susu di dalam mug dalam sekali tenggak.

Mengusap bibirnya setelah susu nya telah habis ia tenggak, mencuci mug itu dan kembali memasuki kamar untuk mengambil handuk.

Sehun harus segera bersiap siap, untuk menyiapkan surprise besar untuk kekasih tercintanya Jongin.

.

.

#####

.

.

Terlihat Jongin tengah menopang dagunya di kantin, memajukan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat siapapun yang berada di sana gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembul Jongin.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar kelas, tersenyum cerah melihat Jongin yang sedang menatap nanar layar labtop di hadapannya.

"Jongin." Jongin terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kearah suara sudah mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum membuat Jongin tersenyum juga.

"tidak ada kelas ?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol hanya mangangguk anggukan kepalanya, Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disana.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih menatap nanar labtopnya.

"ada apa ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Jongin menatap Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menopang dagunya dan menatap balik Jongin.

"oppa, Sehun tidak pulang ! huh padahal tahun tahun sebelumnya ia pulang walau hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang biasa saja itu." Adu Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit, rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa dan berkata 'kau di bohongi' tapi tak Chanyeol lakukan karena itu bisa merusak rencana Sehun.

"benarkah ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Jongin langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan tangannya di meja.

"iya oppa, email yang ia kirimkan padaku menjurus kearah itu." Ucap Jongin sambil mendongakan kepalanya dan menyerahkan labtop nya, pantas saja Jongin menatap nanar labtop itu.

' _To : DoubleK_

 _Mianhae, untuk tahun ini aku tidak kembali ke Korea Sayang._

 _Karena aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi ku karena sidang sebentar lagi, kumohon kau mengerti._

 _Saranghae ~'_

Chanyeol manggut manggut mengerti melihat email yang Sehun kirimkan, di lirik tanggal pengiriman dan kali ini ia benar benar harus menahan tawanya melihat Jongin tengah frustasi.

Tanggal itu tanggal kemarin dan jam 10 malam ? itu saat Sehun sedang asik asiknya di kamarnya sambil bermain mungkin entahlah.

"lalu apa masalahnya ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Jongin merenggek sambil mengehentak hentakan kakinya di bawah meja, Chanyeol melihat itu hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya.

"sudahlah, hanya tahun ini kan ? setelah ia lulus kalian bisa terus menerus bersama kan ?" bukan malah diam tapi Jongin malah semakin merengek, membuat Chanyeol benar benar menghela nafasnya dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jongin.

"berjuang lah sama sama walaupun kalian jauh." Jongin mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

"tapi aku merindukannya."

"memangnya kau berfikir kalau Sehun tidak merindukanmu ? kau salah." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Chayeol ingin mencubit pipinya tapi ia tahan karena Jongin itu kekasih Sehun dan kalau sampai ada yang lihat akan ada gossip menyebar di kampus nya.

"aku tahu ia juga merindukanku."

"kalau tahu kenapa bersikap seperti anak kecil ?" Jongin hanya nyengir tanpa dosa membuat Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Jongin.

Chanyeol sudah menganggap Jongin adik karena sejak menjalani hubungan dengan Sehun, lalu Baekhyun, kekasihnya pun sudah menganggap Jongin adiknya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kaki Sehun melangkah pelan saat sedang berada di pusat belanja, matanya tak pernah berpaling dari barang barang yang terpajang di etalase toko yang berjejer disana.

Ia sedang berjalan mempersiapkan hadiah yang akan di berikan untuk kekasihnya di hari ulangtahun nya besok, kaki nya terhenti di toko perhiasan saat matanya melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang terpajang di manekin.

Ia tersenyum tipis lalu kakinya memasuki toko itu dan langsung terlihat pemandangan yang membuatnya mendesah pelan, ini belum hari valentine tapi mengapa sudah banyak yang menebar cinta ?

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan kaki nya melangkah ke kalung itu dan tersenyum, di lihat dari jauh indah dan saat di lihat dari dekat cantik.

Seperti Jongin, pikir Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar tak peduli sedang berada dimana dirinya.

"maaf tuan ada yang bisa di bantu ?" Sehun menegak kan tubuhnya yang sedang membungkuk melihat kalung itu, tersenyum kearah penjaga yang tengah tersenyum.

"kau suka tidak saat kekasihmu memberikan kalung itu disaat ingin melamarmu ?" penjaga wanita itu tersentak dan tersenyum kikuk pada Sehun yang sedang menatap etalase yang memajang berbagai perhiasan.

"aku suka, karena Cinta itu terlambang dengan hati." Jawab penjaga itu membuat Sehun mengangguk kan kepalanya, "aku mau ini." Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah ke etalase perhiasan itu.

Matanya mencari cincin yang sangat cocok untuk Jongin, matanya tak berhenti melirik ke setiap cincin yang berada disana.

"ada yang bisa di bantu tuan ?" Sehun mendongak kan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat pada penjaga yang kali ini pria.

"cincin mana yang akan kau berikan pada kekasihmu saat akan melamarnya ?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap penjaga itu, penjaga itu mengernyitkan keningnya dan tersenyum.

"yang ini cocok, berlian berwarna putih di atasnya simple tapi indah." Ucap penjaga itu sambil menunjukan cincin itu dan Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"apa ada sepasang ?" tanya Sehun membuat penjaga itu menganggukan kepalanya dan penjaga itu mencari pasangan itu.

Sehun yang menunggu pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh pelosok toko itu, benar benar membuat hatinya sakit.

Semuanya berpasangan dan hanya dirinya yang tidak.

"ini tuan." Sehun menoleh kearah penjaga itu dan tersenyum, matanya berbinar melihat sepasang cincin yang menurutnya sangat pas di gunakan untuknya dan Jongin.

"kamsahamnida." Sehun membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menuju kasir, membayar cincin dan kalung yang ia pilih.

Setelah itu Sehun keluar dari toko itu dan kakinya kembali melangkah ke kedai ramen, waktu menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan ia belum makan sejak pagi.

Perut nya sudah berontak minta diisi.

Setelah mengisi perutnya, Sehunkembali memasuki toko aksesoris lain.

Kali ini ia tidak melihat perhiasan tapi melihat kotak kecil untuk menyimpan cincinnya saat ingin melamar Jongin besok.

Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak berbentuk bintang berwarna kuning membuatnya tersenyum.

Jongin sangat menyukai bintang dan warna kuning, perpaduan yang indah menurut Sehun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun meraih kotak itu dan tak lupa membeli yang berbentuk hati berwarna biru.

Setelah dirasa cukup membeli hadiah kini ia berjalan menuju supermarket disana dan memilih bahan bahan makanan dan lain lainnya.

'Fruit cake ! fruit cake' gumamnya dalam hati, kakinya mondar mandir di etalase buah buahan segar, berfikir keras.

'beli sekarang atau nanti ?' tanyanya dalam hati, Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menjentikan jarinya.

Merogoh kantung nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya.

Mengetikan beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol dial.

"yeoboseo Noona."

'nde Sehun-a, ada apa ?'

"aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu aku membeli buah nya sekarang atau besok ?"

'buah ? ahh… kalau buah lebih baik besok aku yang belikan saat berkunjung ke sana… tenang saja Chanyeol sudah menjelaskannya padaku.'

"lalu apa yang harus ku beli sekarang ?"

'eumm, tepung, gula, mentega, telur, baking powder.' Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun yang ia telepon.

Kakinya melangkah mencari yang ia butuhkannya.

"gomawo Noona."

'ne cheonma Sehun-a dan semoga sukses ne.'

"hahaha, terimakasih Noona."

'okey paipai^^'

PIP

Tangan Sehun meraih semua bahan yang di perlukan dan tak lupa juga ia mengambil satu kotak keju parut.

Kenapa keju ?

Karena kekasihnya tercinta itu tidak terlalu menyukai coklat, ia lebih mencintai keju.

Maka dari itu Sehun tidak membelikan coklat atau apapun yang berbau coklat pada Jongin.

Hari semakin sore saat Sehun keluar dari supermarket, kakinya melangkah menuju halte bus yang menuju apartementnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku pulang." Teriak Sehun membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari samping pun menoleh.

"hooaa yang habis belanjaa, pasti kau lapar ne." ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kantung plastic yang di bawa Sehun.

"apa kau yakin ingin membuat cake ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun menanggukan kepalanya, Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"aku tidak punya alat alat untuk membuat cake Hun." Sehun langsung membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam jadi menatap horror Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau tidak katakan itu eumm ? kan aku bisa membeli nya." Ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan melirik Baekhyun.

"besok aku bawa dari apartement ku Hun, tenang saja." Ucap Baekhyun memberikan solusi membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya lega.

"aku lapar." Ucap Sehun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"aku buat spaghetti, lalu aku siapkan untukmu juga." Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Beruntung Chanyeol mendapatkan kekasih seperti Baekhyun, cantik, baik hati, pengertian dan yang lebih pasti pintar masak.

Tidak seperti Jongin yang tidak bisa memasak, menggoreng telur saja sampai gosong dan nyaris membuat dapur terbakar.

Tapi Sehun mencintai Jongin lebih dari apapun.

"jinjja ?"

"iya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"jangan melakukan adegan seperti itu, kalian membuatku terlihat seperti tidak punya pasangan." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Sehun yang sangat lucu itu.

Sehun menenteng kantung plastic itu dan pergi menuju dapur dan ruang makan yang memang jadi satu dan hanya di batasi oleh dinding.

.

.

#####

.

.

' _Selamat ulangtahun nyonya Oh.'_

Jongin mendesah pelan, melihat semua ucapan ulangtahun yang di tujukan untuknya.

Dari sekian banyak yang memberikan ucapan kenapa tidak ada akun kekasihnya Sehun ?

Apa Sehun benar benar sibuk sampai sampai memberikan ucapan saja tidak ada waktu.

Mata Jongin menyusuri seluruh akun sosialnya bahkan email nya.

Sejak berdentangnya jam 12 malam ia sudah sibuk media sosialnya hanya untuk melihat apa kekasihnya menjadi pemberi ucapan pertama ?

Ternyata tidak ! bahkan hingga sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 12 siang tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa Sehun akan mengucapkannya.

Jongin sangat memahami jika Sehun tidak kembali ke Korea karena skripsinya tapi seharusnya ia memberikan ucapan 'Selamat Ulangtahun' untuknya walau hanya lewat email atau akun media sosialnya.

Jongin mendesah pelan, menopang dagunya dan menatap layar labtop yang menampilkan tugas tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan lusa.

"Saengil Chukae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Hamnida Jongin." Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pasangan romantic sedunia siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membawa kan kue berukuran sedang dengan berbagai hiasan buah di atasnya dan tak lupa parutan keju dimana mana, membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"make a wish dulu." ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berada di hadapan Jongin, Jongin tersenyum, lalu menutup matanya berdoa dalam hati setelah itu meniup dua lilin yang memang menyala disana.

"pasti make a wish mu tak jauh jauh dari Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin menatapnya tajam dan Chanyeol mendapatkan hadiah cubitan sayang dari Baekhyun.

"potong kue nyaaaa." Teriak Baekhyun membuat Jongin tertawa, Jongin senang setidaknya ia tidak sendiri merayakan ulangtahunya tahun ini masih ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menemaninya.

Baekhyunmengeluarkan pisau kue dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"tidak ada piring dan garpunya ?" tanya Jongin membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Pasalnya Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membawa piring dan garpu plastic yang sudah Sehun beli kemarin.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lima jari sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal, selalu aja seperti itu.

Jongin tersenyum melihat keduanya yang selalu terlihat bahagia itu.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin, "maaf Chanyeol lupa membawa piring dan garpu yang sudah ku siapkan tadi." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"gwenchana eonnie, kalian membawa kue ini aku sudah senang sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Jongin.

Ternyata perjuangan Sehun tidak sia sia bangun pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan kue itu untuk Jongin ya tentu saja di bantu oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mengingat waktu mereka bertiga hanya sebentar.

Jongin memotong kue nya kecil dan menyuapi Baekhyun hati hati dengan pisau kue karena tidak ada garpu atau sedok.

Lalu kembali memotong kue itu dan menyuapi Chanyeol yang sudah membuka mulutnya sejak tadi.

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali memotong untuk dirinya sendiri bergumam enak membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sehun memang hebat, selain membedah manusia ia juga bisa membuat kue.

Itulah yang di pikirkan Baekhyun saat melihat Jongin bergumam mashitta dengan mulut penuh kue.

.

.

#####

.

.

Malam ini Jongin sudah berada di taman, di sebelahnya Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan temannya semasa sekolah dulu di taman dan malam hari.

Jongin sempat curiga kalau Baekhyun ingin berkencan dengan namja lain, terlihat dari pakaiannya, dres biru dan tak lupa hells yang ia pakai.

Tapi dengan keras Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan teman perempuan nya bukan laki laki.

Membuat Jongin mengangguk paham.

Suasana taman yang ramai membuat Jongin mendesah berkali kali karena Baekhyun sulit mengenali temannya, karena ia tidak menyangka jika taman seramai ini saat malam hari sekalipun.

Jongin mendongak kan kepalanya, matanya berbinar melihat bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya, tak lupa juga bulan yang berada disana.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur menghilang dari samping Jongin.

Jongin masih mendongak kan kepalanya dan matanya semakin berbinar saat sebuah kembang api meluncur.

' _Kim Jongin'_

Jongin tersentak kaget dan melirik kekiri dan kekanannya tak menemukan Baekhyun yang tadi berada di sampingnya.

Duuaaaar

Jongin mendongak lagi dan senyum tercetak melihat apa yang terpampang disana.

' _Saengil Chukae Hamnida'_

"gomawo." Gumam Jongin sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

Sehun muncul hati hati dan berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin yang masih mendongak kan kepalanya, di tangannya terdapat kotak berbentuk bintang dan bunga mawar berwarna merah.

Duuaaar.

' _Would you marry me ?'_

Jongin tertawa melihat kembang api itu, senyumnya benar benar tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Siapa yang menyiapkan ini semua ? sungguh ini sangat manis, pikir Jongin.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu ?" Jongin terlonjak kaget dan tawanya hilang dan bibirnya, menoleh dengan takut karena jika bukan Sehun apa yang harus ia jawab ?

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna melihat namja yang sangat ia rindukan berada di hadapannya bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang entah benar atau hanya gurauan.

"Sehun." Pekik Jongin sambil berhambur memeluk Sehun dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, banyak yang bersiul siul melihat adegan romantic di hadapan mereka.

Tak jarang juga para gadis yang sedang berada di sana dengan kekasihnya bergumam ingin di perlakukan seperti itu.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Jongin terdiam dan menatap heran Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Jongin, Jongin menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Tapi senyuman Jongin menghilang saat Sehun mulai berlutut dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan cincin bermatakan berlian putih disana.

"would you marry me ?" Jongin terharu, ia menahan airmatanya dengan mendongak kan kepalanya.

Sehun menatap heran Jongin yang malah mendongak kan kepalanya, Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya berharap Jongin menerima lamarannya.

"TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA." Terdengar teriakan teriakan dari pengunjung taman membuat Jongin kembali menatap Sehun yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"yes, I do." Jawab Jongin membuat Sehun langsung bangkit dan memeluk erat Jongin, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memakaikan cincin itu pada Jongin.

"kau milik ku dan selamanya akan begitu." Ucap Sehun tepat di depan wajah Jongin membuat Jongin merona merah walaupun itu malam tetap saja rona merahnya terlihat.

Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin erat dan terdengar suara tepuk tangan riuh dari sekitar mereka.

Mereka benar benar menyajikan drama yang romantic di malam yang terang ini.

Jongin berterimakasih pada tuhan karena wish nya saat meniup lilin tadi siang terkabul.

'menginginkan Sehun berada disini menemaninya' ya setidaknya ini lebih dari apa yang ia doa kan tadi.

Di belakang Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang berpelukan terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Chanyeol, aku mau di lamar dengan cara itu."

"nde ?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

END ~

Note : Maaf ini sebenarnya ff untuk meramaikan ultah Kai bulan januari lalu tapi baru di update karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa di jelaskan, ini langsung update dan tidak di baca ulang, jadi kalau ada typo mohon di maaf kan.


End file.
